The Decisions
by Gacktlover
Summary: Josie has many decisions to make and so do many of the others.Pleas R&R I am editing it so tell me what you think
1. Intro

**disclaimer: I do not own any of SDABHH. I do own the chacters I make up though**

**Josie's POV**

I slowly moved towards the door. I wiped away one last tear than waved goodbye one last time. There was a whole group of people. But I only noticed one person. Professor Zachery. I could not say anything. I had fallen in love with a teacher. I knew it was wrong. And I could not forget him. Now I was probably leaving for good. I had to do this though. I was the only one who save the school and the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I waived goodbye one last time. I had to leave. I hurt so much. I couldn't bear to speak. So I just kept walking. But I did not make it. Lucas stepped in front of me. I tried to push him out of the way. He would not budge. I knew he wanted to tell me all the reasons it was stupid and wouldn't work. I didn't have time for it.

"Are you sure about this Josie" he asked.

"As sure as anyone saving the world could be."

"You don't have to."

"Oh yes I do. It is my fault."

"Then let of one of us help."

"The only one I think could help is Vaughn. And last time anyone saw him he hated my guts. So let me just go."

"Josie we could help" Corrine said

Why was everyone here? I was not going to change my mind and in no way was I going to let them tell me why I should.

"Yah just tell us what to do" Marshal siad

The only person that didn't say anything was the only person I wanted to speak. It was Noel Zachary. He just stood there. He didn't even move. I tried not to show I cared.

So I just walked out of the room.

No one followed. I expected they were all trying to decide who should come stop me. I headed to my room. I wanted to get some stuff before I went to the worm whole. I had officially decided I was not going to stop or help me.

"Josie." A startling voice said behind me.

"Janitor?"

"Yes."

"I know they didn't send you here to stop me so… Who are you?"

"You will find out in do time."

"How long will that be?"

"Soon enough. So the rumor is that you are leaving."

"That is true."

As he left I let my mind wander. I found it odd. He had always given me the creeps. He always seemed to know what was going on. Sometimes I thought that maybe has behind part of it. I always ended up shaking that notion off.

"Why" I heard behind me

I let a smile slip across my face "You want me to stay."

"Why are you going?"

"I told you."

"Miss. Trent you are hiding something."

He was good. But I wondered if he could guess.

"What do you think I am hiding"


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not know. You should tell me."

"Does it matter?"

"Depends on what it is about."

"Well. Professor Z there is this guy I like. And I don't know if he likes me."

"Who might this be?"

"I do not want to say."

"Okay well you should tell him that you like him. I have the same problem."

"You do?"

"It is a little more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I have had feelings for this student for a long time. I try to tell her. But she is one of my students. She actually is in the science club."

I looked at him. "Z, I think I know who you are talking about. I think she likes you too."

"How would you know Jossie?"

"Is it me?"

"Again and tell me the truth How did you know Jossie."

"I feel the same way. I have to go know."

"Why don't I go with you?"

"I have to do this alone."

"Then give me a kiss."

"Okay."

I moved closer. I felt a little shy. I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine. He looked about as nervous as I felt. I tried to not show how I felt. I kept moving closer. I put a smile across my face right before I kissed him. It felt amazing. I moved away after a few seconds.

"Wow"

"Wow is right Jossie"

"I still have to leave."

I ran out the door. I did not want for him to try to stop me. I had to go. And I knew that he was going to try to stop me from going. I was not going to stop myself from going. So neither was anyone else. I kept on going.

"Wait Jossie. If I ever see you again Jossie Will you marry me again?"

"Yes."

And with that I went down to the worm whole and jumped in to it. I am not sure what happened next but the next time I woke up I could not remember who I was or how I had gotten where I was.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n this is the only chapter I will change POV I need to , to explain a couple of things.

Alexa Zachary's POV

I held down my as I bent down to pick up my books I had dropped. I hate my school uniform. And don't want to be wearing it. But it was after all a school uniform at Blake Holsey High. So I can't not wear it.

My name is Alexa . And my uncle Z is visiting. I hate the idea of my uncle seeing me in my uniform. He always looks at me sadly when I am it. It always makes me want to cry. He had once been engaged to a young woman who had went there ad disappeared two months before graduation twenty years ago.

I walked down the hall until I ran into Jossie.She is one of my best friends. She is always there when I need her. Which has been a lot lately.

Back to Jossie POV

"Al do I get to meet your uncle. I'm always hearing about him." I said

"Course He should be here soon."

"Cool"

"Hey lets go wait for him outside."

When her uncle gets here Alexa and I are standing out front. He gasps. Then he shrugs it off. And keep walking towards us.

"Z I have missed you" Alexa said

But he is not looking at her. He is looking at me. But that is not the oddest thing. I found myself starring right at him. And tears start falling from my eyes.

Alexa looks back at Z and sees him look as if he was looking at a ghost. I see it too. But I can not find my voice.

It was quiet for awhile so I spoke first "You must be Noel. I have heard so much bout you."

"How do you know each other?" Alexa asked.

"Uh nowhere." We said in unison

I said without thinking "I only know him from your description."

I closed my eyes. I remembered the last time I had looked in Zs eyes. Over sixteen years ago. And then I had changed everything. After I had fixed it. The worm whole had pulled me into it. But before that all began I had excepted Zs proposal. Only I and z had known about it.

"It has changed since I was last here." Z said

"Yep and Corr..." I stopped

I was just starting to remember things. I had had forgotten Corrine, Marshall, Lucas, Vaughn, and everybody else. I had never really forgotten Z. I could always remember his face.

"Who?"Alexa said

"Uh no one" I lied.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"Sure class starts soon. I have a free hour so I will give him a grand tour."

She shrugged. Then she walked off.

"Z what happened? I can barely remember anything."

Before he answered my question he pulled me into a hug. I did not try to stop him. I just let him. It felt like second nature.

Then I gasped "Principle Zachary is Vaughn. He is always starring at me. Watching me from afar. Like he is afraid of me."

"Jossie, Lucas, Corrine, and Marshall and Vaughn's kids have or do all go here. Have you met them?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/NSorry I haven't written in awhile. Also in this chap. find out why she said "Principle Zachary is Vaughn."

"I don't know."

"Do you go to science club?"

"Wait Z. I still look like I am 18. Why?"

"Heck if I know." He looked at me. " All I know is I always missed you. Everyone knows about our 'friendship'."

"It does not matter. Back t science club. Up till today I didn't remember anything. I did not remember who I was let alone science club. Who are their kids?"

"Well you have Alexa. She is my younger sisters and Vaughn's. Shanda is Lucas's with a nice young lady named Amanda. And Corrine and Marshall's oldest two graduated last year, Jenna and Jossie. And their youngest is Josh. Oh ya and Lucas also has a ten year old named Cory."

"Boy I missed a lot. Why is Alexa's last name Zachary in stead of Pearson?"  
"Vaughn had a huge falling out with his father. And when he married my sis he had legally changed to her last name. Jennifer Zachary."

"Noel I want to see them. I need to."

"Who?"

"The old science club."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n srry I havent writen for a while. Ive been really busy. srry this chapter is so short but I do promise there is so much more and if i typed something wrong...srry It is late and I am so tired.

Jossie paused to look at Noel."I remember everthing. And Why! All I can say is that we got to hurry."

Noel looked at her."Why?" he wispered "you are not leaving again are you?"

"No Z. I just can not say. But if we dont hurry she might die."

"Who?"

"Me...well not me pursay but...Jossie."

"You are not making any since."

"Do you remember my clone?"  
"Course I do."

"Well we have to save her!"

"Jossie, Where is she?"

"In the world I created when I came back the first time, She was the one who took my place in turn saving me.The second time I was brought back by an alternate reality you and me. We well they us...those us scattered my memory so it wouldnt effect me. So I would remember what I needed only when I needed it most."

"Well I'll start working on getting them topgether."

"We expecially need Vaughn."

"Okay Jossie. If he will come."


	7. Chapter 7

Vaughn stared at his computer screen. Of course it was Jossie. He clicked out of his research as his daughter slipped in.

"Hi, daddy. I need your help with something.

Vaughn stared at his computer screen. Of course it was Jossie. He clicked out of his research as his daughter slipped in.

"Hi, daddy. I need your help with something... in the science lab."

"Sure sweety. Since when are you you willing to call me daddy?"

"I thought I would try out the part of a loving daughter."

"I am liking this new daughter of mine." he laughed.

"Oh and mom called last night. She says that you two are going on a second honeymoon next month. And I am totally fine with not going."

Vaughn followed her to past the science lad. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to the closed down science lab. Josie, Professor Z and all the rest of your old gang are going tto meet us there?"

"Josie?"

"Yah you know the girl you used to hang out with when you were a teen. And my best friend."

"That is her? I knew it."


End file.
